


I'm Here

by SpenceRose



Category: The Ascendance Trilogy - Jennifer A. Nielsen
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpenceRose/pseuds/SpenceRose





	I'm Here

When Mott opens his eyes, he's sure he's dead. The room is dark and warm and there's an orange glow that doesn't quite sit right in his addled mind. He feels sluggish and the air feels thick, weighing on him like a blanket. 

His head turns and he sees someone beside his bed, curled up and asleep in a chair. Now he knows he's dead, as nothing on earth could he so beautiful as this man. His golden hair seems to glow in the light from the fire (Mott was finally coherent enough to know that was where the orange glow came from) and his features were delicate and soft. His lips had a natural smile and Mott couldn't see his eyes but deep down he knew the exact shade of crystalline blue. 

He knows this man.

He smiles at the memories that come. Stealing kisses in dark corners, longing glances across rooms, curled up together in the grass outside the manor. Then a frown tugged his lips as he thought to the last time they'd spoken. The anger and sadness and tears. Then it had only been curt nods and “yes sir”s…

He swallowed thickly and reached for Errol, only to stop as pain shot through his side. He groaned and laid back again, a hand going across his side and encountering the bandages. He blinked as he remembered all that had happened. Fear, much like the pain, shot through him and he panicked.

“Mott?” He turned his attention back to the man beside him, feeling calm as those clear eyes met his. He stood and stepped closer, taking Mott's hand in his. He pressed a kiss to it and held it to his chest. “You're awake… I was so worried. They weren't… they weren't sure you'd…”

“I'm alright,” he said and Errol nodded, a hand going to cup Mott's cheek. Mott placed his own over it and turned his head to press a kiss to his palm. “I'm here…”

Errol nodded and pressed Mott's hand to his lips, eyes closing. Mott watched him, expression soft and adoring. Through all that had happened, he still loved this man with all his heart.

“I’m sorry,” Errol said as his eyes opened again. “All that I said before… I was scared and angry. So much was happening. I love you so much.”

“Errol,” Mott said, voice as soft as his gaze. “There's no need to apologize. I understand, it was such a hard time. I never would have wanted to out you through it all. I love you too.”

Errol shook his head. “That could have been the last thing I said to you.”

“But it wasn't. It would take so much more to kill me. And now, I get to see your beautiful face again.”

Errol smiled and a soft laugh left him. He leaned in to press his lips to Mott's delicately. It lasted a brief second and their foreheads pressed together as they parted. 

“I love you,” Mott murmured again. He pulled him into another kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Never leave me again,” he whispered.

“Never.”

They kissed again and Mott guided Errol to his uninjured side and pulled him into the bed beside him, arm around his waist. He ignored the protests of hurting him.

“I could deal with far greater pain, if it meant holding you,” Mott told him. Errol shook his head.

“You don't deserve pain.”

They shared another tender kiss before they rested together.

When Tobias came to check on Mott again hours later, he found Errol still curled into his side as Mott slept.


End file.
